


Tears

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Wedding [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Flowers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late at Night, Memories, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus-centric, People Watching, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Tears, Undertale Reset Issues, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: A temporary moment meant for joy, success, fear and disappointment.Everyone is happy in the wedding.Papyrus is alone, only here to watch....He doesn't understand.[Because he doesn't want to.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> When the skeleton is away, the blue flowers whisper irony.
> 
> *Like the saying goes, **Ignorance is a bliss.**
> 
> I don't think Papyrus knows a thing about Love or an emotion outside the cheery generic ones, but he would sort it out as either good or bad...
> 
> Papyru might get confused at his own emotions frequently, but he'll fix it in secret.
> 
> And happy holy week. :)

Tears

 

“HUH. STRANGE.” Papyrus rubs his eye sockets. His chest was pounding with unknown pain; probably his SOUL was shaking all over with unknown emotion like last time. That time he got another friend, though he was supposed to capture them, in the Underground a long time ago.

 

It’s falling.

 

Papyrus wonders what sort of emotion this is. It was throbbing and very very empty. It wasn’t like anything he’s experienced before- Oh wait. He did. It was the time when he sang Happy Birthday to the Human, watching them with all of the monster and his brother celebrate the Human’s birth. Why did it feel that way? The holiday had a Happy to it so why wasn’t the feeling warm? This event is also something to celebrate for so why is it now… The tears fall?

 

The tears won’t stop falling.

 

It’s been months since the Underground was freed from the Magical Seal. Humans had to adapt to the sudden species entering their society. There were a lot of ups and downs upon living in the Surface; he sometimes experiences strange mails and warnings about things and badmouthing from the Humans, but nothing that major in his life. He’s working as a Security officer and chef. His brother was supposed to have more than five jobs here but the skeleton never stated anything about it. The Human began living with the Royal couple, visiting Flowey from the Ruins after school.

 

Tears of Carnelian

 

"TEARS?" Papyrus wipes his eyes, curious to see the flower petals and graffiti fall down from the ceiling. He looked at the altar; standing was his brother and his lover. Sans hasn’t been this happy in…How long? This was nice. Papyrus can see Undyne and Alphys also crying but hugging each other. Asgore was holding Flowey with a solemn expression. The King’s hair grew somewhat as if to cover his eyes. The Human was the bridesmaid, smiling and telling something to the Queen. The Queen was happy too like Sans, married the Human way to legitimize their adoption with Frisk surely. Actually, Papyrus wasn’t sure why the two got married yet Marriages often bring bouts of happiness right?

 

The orange gemstones flow down to the ground.

 

Papyrus doesn’t know why he wasn’t part of the celebration, considering the fact he could’ve been the best man. No. It was Grillby, he was more fitted to handle the job. Papyrus also realized the fact Sans checked his schedule and saw he was busy on that date. How nice of him to do that. Unfortunately, he got fired on his security job right on this exact day that’s why he’s here to watch. Everyone was so happy. He’s glad he’s at the back of theirs, watching above them on the second floor of the cathedral. The taller skeleton doesn’t even know how he’ll explain everything that happened to him after this one. He doesn’t want to damper the mood. Like he said, he has never seen Sans this happy before.

 

Helplessly, the male scatters the stones further.

 

“WHEN WILL IT STOP?” Papyrus asked to himself, staring down at his liquid magic. The scent of citrine was evident; his eye sight was blurring with an orange tint, slowly eroding to a light blue color. Oh yes. He has another SOUL color. It was Integrity. He has Courage and Integrity, more on Courage really. Why was Integrity showing itself now? Papyrus sighs, watching the magic contrast with each other yet never bothered to mix. Sans’ magic mixes. Patience and Justice creates a color similar to Kindness.

 

The tears keep on falling.

 

Papyrus doesn’t know what will happen after the marriage, but he’s sure nothing will change all that much. He knows because Flowey said so. His friend was a strange fellow, always staying in the Ruins because of the past. Flowey keeps telling him that everything will go back to the way it was before _someday_. He was merely preparing for the inevitable. The Human and Sans understands what the flower thinks and he doesn’t. The taller skeleton could only cheer the flower up, trying to let Flowey see the good side of things. Papyrus doesn’t understand that logic, but he hopes the Rewinding ability doesn’t happen. It’ll feel really confusing to him when the golden flower quotes something from the past. ~~Flowey does this a lot when he tries to kill him, but he hasn’t seen/heard the Human do that before.~~ Everyone is so happy here. The long hours of cooking, reading the newspaper and hanging out with new friends was a nice exchange for… Puzzle making and huh? It seems nothing really changed in his agenda except he’s working and has friends. Friends who are also working… Time is too fast on the Surface.

 

Abundant in nature, the male couldn’t catch them all.

 

Maybe. Just maybe, the feeling hurts because it’s been a long time since he cried. The ex-supposed-to-be-part-of-the-Royal-guard-of-the-Underground recalls no memory of crying after befriending the Human or the time the Human lay lifelessly on the ground when he came to with Sans. That was indeed a terrifying experience. Wowie. How many roses did the monsters get for this wedding? For him, it looks like a never-ending petal fest. Some of the petals are falling down on the Queen’s head; she looks really pretty right now with her white gown, but his brother was too. Not pretty, more on dashing in appearance. They looked like a good couple. Papyrus tries to push the thoughts regarding the future back down. Right now, he was focusing on the present. The wedding looks lovely.

 

The tears bled out like there was no tomorrow.

 

“I SHOULD GET GOING NOW…” Papyrus noted to himself as he memorized the image below. It was strange to say, but he’s having a hard time keeping his composure intact. His body was shaking, weak as if exposed to despair. Unable to stop the tears, he withdrew from the balcony. The skeleton heads to the EXIT he learned from a friend before he came in. Papyrus opens the door, hearing the echoes of his friend’s voices. The skeleton should at least give congratulation’s note (for the fifth time) to the couple, already giving presents in advance. He nearly stumbles, falling down the stairs but he latched on to the handles on time. Papyrus stares at the dark with wide eyes, amazed how his frame turned into jelly in a matter of seconds. Papyrus finally emerged from the building, giddy about everything. His tears are still falling, staining the tuxedo he wore for today. Papyrus thinks he should try entering the bar now. The Human’s bar has finesse unlike the monster’s bars. Finally free from his brother’s watchful gaze, he’ll do it out of discretion since he’s doesn’t want to be as reckless as his brother.

 

The tears vanish before it could land on the floor, leaving not a trace of its presence.

 

Papyrus walks forward, heading to his red car. He enters it, watching the Church’s door open few kilometers away where he sees the couple and the guests emerge. Did he forget to say this was his first wedding attendance? If he did, then now someone knows. Papyrus hums his theme song, watching the couple enter a limousine. It was black, Papyrus believes it should have been white, and very long and fancy. Mettaton must’ve rented it to them on how long it is. Why would anyone buy a car like that? It was too inconvenient. Just think about the amount of traffic it can cause! Humans and he also understand traffic to be an obscene thing. He likes highways more, never really the type to want slow paces. As the car left, a lot of monsters waved goodbye and threw flowers at the car. Papyrus realized Undyne was holding the bouquet of flowers and secretly congratulates his superior of her success upon seeing the yellow lizard blushing beside the redhead. After he was sure everyone disappeared and went on with life, he turned his keys and listened to the engine roar. Papyrus puts his sunglasses on; the tears are still flowing as he steps on the gas pedal. The car moves forward, losing its inertia.

 

The male laughs to himself, unsure on what to do anymore.

 

He drives to a secluded place, already leaving an excuse in the **Newer home** ’s voicemail about his work. Papyrus knows the tears will stop when he’s far away from his brother. It always does. And when it stops, he’ll come back with a new mask and start all over from the beginning of the happy rollercoaster ride. He’s never showed blue tears before, not a single SOUL.

 

The tears simply won’t stop.

 

Papyrus lied. He knows what this feeling is, but he doesn’t bother trying to articulate it. He doesn’t _want_ / _need_ to understand it. Integrity flows down because it just does. ~~Integrity reminds him of a certain human he saw when he was younger.~~ Integrity wasn’t a nice color. ~~That Human loves to play with him until they suddenly vanished, probably to go on their next journey.~~ He prefers Patience like Undyne, Asgore or Sans. ~~He thinks Sans knows where they went since Sans knows everything that happens in Snowdin and Waterfall.~~ He doesn’t want to know the cause of the color change. ~~He can even hear his first Human friend’s whispers to this day, crying about being so lonely and cold.~~ He prefers Courage more than Integrity. ~~They must’ve disappeared in Waterfall because their voices can be heard in some of the Echo flowers but he’s too afraid to go there and see the Truth.~~ Papyrus hums, slowing down on the flower field untainted with the industrialization of Humanity.

 

The orange gemstones are gone.

 

“THIS IS NICE.” Papyrus said to himself, going out of his car to rest on it. He looks up, the midnight blue sky with its unparalleled jewelry for the world to see. Papyrus knows in a matter of seconds, the sky will be littered with fantastic vibrant colors. He has never seen fireworks before physically, only through a screen. And look! the flowers are blooming in the night which is odd by itself. Papyrus lets his tears fall to the ground, wondering why all the flowers in the field are blue? The first time he came here; the land was barren, only a single tree stood here. Night after night when his brother’s asleep, he comes here to watch the stars. That’s when the first flowers appeared. He stopped visiting after he noticed a number of reporters coming over to investigate the flower’s appearance. They say it’s strange for flowers to bloom at night as if the flowers rely on moonlight. Papyrus doesn’t really care. The flowers aren’t as pretty as the Echo flowers in Waterfall. They aren't even roses. They were small, fragile and really fast in spreading their ground. The Humans say the flowers have a calming effect to the body, gathering samples during the day time than the night. He waits until the hysteria dissipates before he came back to relax once more. See? The flowers are glowing blue with integrity, laughing at him with their tiny petals dancing with the midnight breeze. Hearing a faint whistle sound, the tall skeleton looks up to see another type of flower.

They are replaced by blue gemstones.

 

The flowers expanded over the horizon, conquering the sky with its multi-colored nature. Fireworks are man-made, he remembers Sans saying. These flowers weren’t natural just like the flowers all around him. Papyrus smiles his usual expression, imagining his ecstatic friends when he returns. He’s sure everything will work out. He’ll have to get used to the new set-up, adapt like the first time he and Sans got separated from their parent(s). Papyrus giggles, the first time in two months. The feeling vanished at last! It was a relief by itself, not knowing how to remedy the syndrome but wait patiently for it to die down. Papyrus can feel the breeze go pass through him, causing his scarf to flow and flutter in agreement. Everyone is so happy here, he hopes these moments will always be cherished. The skeleton mutters fondly, watching the flowers fade away. “AT LEAST THE TEARS STOP FLOWING.”

 

_A temporary moment meant for joy, success, fear and disappointment._

**Author's Note:**

> _How many times has the skeleton cried? _someone asked.__
> 
>  
> 
>  _Count us_ The flowers sang using the wind, _since it’s the humans’ fault he cries._  
> 


End file.
